Coklat Valentine
by Asari Yuichi
Summary: Yah,awalnya lihat toko coklat dari jauh ... tiba2 kepikiran buat bli untuk dia xD gk pndai bkin summary sih xD


Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Amano Akira sensei

Saya pinjem karakternya,soalnya baru nntn anime nya xD

Sepulang dari sekolah Tsuna melewati Namimori Shoten,ia tahu hari ini adalah hari valentine,tetapi tidak membeli untuk siapapun. Karna yang ia tahu bahwa dompetnya sudah tidak cukup uang membeli coklat kewajiban untuk teman temanya. Saat melewati toko coklat,Tsuna melihat gerombolan cewek melihat2 coklat di toko itu "Nee,kamu beli yang mana ? Kurasa ini bagus deh untuk pacar mu." Kata cewek yang menawari coklat yang dipegangnya. "Itu gak cukup menarik,kurasa yang ini yang menarik!" Sambil menunjukkan kotal coklat berbentuk hati kepada kawannya. Saat itu Tsuna hanya lihat-lihat saja dari jauh,tiba tiba ia kepikiran membeli coklat buat Giotto. Entah kapan tibanya,Vongola Primo mendadak udah datang saja dari pagi di rumah Tsuna ia mengatakan "Hari ini aku gak ada tugas di Italia makanya datang ke Jepang libur selama 2 hari." itu kata Giotto saat Tsuna bertanya kenapa Giotto mendadak ke Jepang. Tiba-tiba Tsuna kepikiran untuk membelikan Giotto sebuah coklat. Lalu Tsuna merogoh dompet nya sisa uangnya tinggal 50 sen. Tapi untuk Giotto yang datang jauh-jauh dari Italia akhirnya Tsuna pun mendekat ke toko itu untuk membeli coklat untuk sang Kakak. Entah knp Giotto bilang ke Tsuna "Dari pada bilang Primo lebih baik Tsunayoshi bilang Giotto-Nii biar hubungan kita erat." Memang sih Tsuna mempunyai perasaan sama pendahulu nya,dilihat dari manapun Giotto sangat tampan sekali, matanya yang warna biru langit yang terasa hangat bagi Tsuna ketika pakai jubah pun Giooto ketampanannya bettambah keren,apalagi saat memasuki Hyper mode,udah deh tambah teriak-teriak fansgirl diluar sana sambil menutupi hidung nya dengan tisu. Setelah membeli coklat,Tsuna pun keluar dari toko itu,sebenarnya Tsuna agak malu karna rata-rata cewek semua "semoga Giotto nii menyukainya" gumam tsuna dalem hati sambil lihat kotak kecil ditangan nya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya "Juudaime!" Tsuna terkejut dan membalikkan badannya ternyata Gokudera "Hai gokudera,sedang apa di sini?" Tsuna buru-buru memasukkan coklat untuk Giotto ke dalam tasnya. "Etto,yah sekedar jalan-jalan sore saja heheh" ucap gokudera sambill menggaruk tengkukbya nya sebenarnya gak gatal "Oh begitu ya sudah aku duluan pulang. Gokudera sampai jumpa besok!" Tsuna melambaikan tangan "sampai jumpa besok,Juudaime!" Gokudera membalas lambaian tsuna. Lalu Tsuna berlalu dari toko dan Gokudera "ahhhh,Gokudera ternyata malu-malu juga padahal ia sengaja ke toko coklat iu,tapi malah dibilang jalan-jalan sore. untung banget Yamamoto punya pacar Tsundere seperti Gokudera" gumam tsuna dalam hati. Sampai dirumah Tsuna lalu membuka pintu "Tadaima!" Tsuna gak lihat siapa pun di ruang depan,mungkin Giotto lagi di ruang tsuna berjalan keruang keluarga sampai di depan ruang keluarga kebi tepat nya di pintu ruang keluarga,Tsuna mengeluarkan bungkusan coklat tadi dan menyembunyikan di balik badannya. Perasaan nya mulai doki doki gak karuan. Tangan Tsuna meraih gagang pintu dan mendorongnya sedikit. Nampak lah sang Vongola Primo yang lagi menyesapkan teh jepang "Tadaima Giotto-nii" tsuna berjalan mendekati Giotto,kaki Tsuna gemetaran dan hatinya masih berdebar-debar gak karuan sambil lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan masih menutupi coklat di belakang tubuhnya "Okaeri Tsunayoshi" ucap sang kakak yang berbalik badan untuk melihat Tsuna. dengan cepat Tsuna memberikan coklat yang berbungkus tadi ke Giotto "Giotto-Nii, hari ini Valentine. Ini coklat dari aku" sambil malu-malu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tv supaya hatinya tambah gak terlalu berdebar- debar banget sambil menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Giotto,refleks Giotto sangat terkejut melihat sebuah bungkusan yang diserahkan Tsuna kepada dirinya. Giotto terdiam,Tsuna mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Giotto ia melihat pandangan Giotto kepada bungkusan dengan terkejut. Lalu pandangan Giotto berubah menjadi hangat. Tangannya kini mengulur mengambil kotak yang diberikan oleh Tsuna dan beralih dengan memeluk dan mencium pipi tsuna "Arigatou Tsunayoshi,aku sangat menyukai hadiah yang kamu berikan kepada kakak mu ini." kata Giotto yang mengatakan hal itu tepat di telinga Tsuna. Tsuna pun mrngeratkan pelukannya dan berkata "iya"

Etto saya author baru, nama saya Asari Yuchi xD

baru pula bikin cerita dengan pernulaan yang nekat xD semoga cerita saya bsa bkin semuanya puas dan berikan saya kritikan dan saran,saya mah gitu orangnya xD dan trima ksh yang sudah membaca ff saya ...

sampai ketemu lagi di cerita berikutnya ｡^‿^｡


End file.
